User blog:ShadowLong/Degrassi: Season 1, Episode 3
Degrassi Season 1 Episode 3 “Way Too Loud” Air Date: December 24, 2014 Characters *Clare Edwards (Senior) *Eli Goldsworthy (Senior) *Alli Bhandari (Senior) *Zoe Rivas (Junior) *Tristan Milligan (Junior) Others *Mrs. Oh (English Teacher) *Policeman A Plot: Zoe takes Tristan on a trip to New York to take a tour on the set of West Drive B Plot: Clare talks to Alli about the situation between Anthony and Eli. -Scene 1- “Wake up, sleepy head!” Zoe shouted outside of Tristan’s window. “I’m on my way!” He shouted from above. Zoe walked inside and sat down in the living room. “The limo’s out there waiting, hurry!” Zoe said. Tristan bolted down stairs. “Do you like it?” Tristan twirled in his new outfit he just bought. “I love it! Are you all packed?” Zoe asked. “I didn’t think I needed anything, I just got breakfast.” Tristan said with a bottle of water, and a banana in his hand. “How are you gonna go two weeks in the same clothes?” Zoe asked, starting to realize that Tristan was unaware how far he was going. “Wait, where is the set of West Drive?” Tristan asked. “It’s in New York. We’re going to America.” Zoe smiled. “I don’t know Zoe, I can’t miss two weeks of school, finals are coming up.” Tristan doubted. “You’ll be fine, ok. Think of this as a short vacation before the stressful finals.” Zoe smiled. “I could use a short vacay. I’ll be down in 10.” Tristan grinned before he ran upstairs. ~Theme Song~ -Scene 2- “Alli, I need to talk to you.” Clare ran up to her. “Not now Clare, I’m in the middle of this science experiment. We graduate in two months, you need to start thinking about you career.” Alli said. “Sorry Ms. Debbie Downer, I just really need you right now.” Clare said. “Ok fine.” Alli put down her goggles, and went into the hallway. “Anthony likes me, Eli is jealous, they both fought, I got mad at Eli and he left, then Anthony tried to kiss me, and I’m not even sure if Eli and I are still dating and I don’t know what to do.” Clare rambled. “Ok, you are way too caught up on boy drama, it’ll all past by don’t worry, now is the time to focus on…whatever you want to major in college.” Alli said. “Alli please, help me…and Journalism.” Clare stated. “Ok, ok. Do you think you have feelings for Anthony?” Alli asked “Not at all.” Clare said. “Then what’s the dilemma?” Alli asked. “I don’t know, maybe I thought I just needed to get that off of my chest.” Clare said. “But anyways I’m gonna head to class, thanks so much Alli.” “Anytime.” Alli went back to class. Clare turned to head back to class but then bumped into someone and hot coffee spilt all over her. “Ow!” Clare screamed before she looked up to see who it was, Eli! “I’m so sorry, this coffee was actually for you. It’s my apology.” Eli said into Clare’s eyes. “Eli, my chest really hurts.” Clare almost said in tears. She went off to the nurse, as Eli stood there, regretting his attempt to apologize at that time. -Final Scene- “Ok, we went on a 3 hour flight to Manhattan, we dropped our stuff off at the hotel, and we just had to stop for coffee at Starbucks, and now here we are. The moment you’ve been dreaming of.” Zoe smiled “Yep, every night since the day I saw episode 1.” Tristan chuckled. “But it’s after hours, and the lights are off so we must be very quiet and silent. Plus, I got kicked of the show, so I really can’t get caught, ready?” Zoe whispered as they got closer to the set doors. “Let’s do this.” Tristan whispered as they entered the set. They peaked around every corner and looked at all the different settings and set props, before the heard a key in the door. “Uh oh.” They both said in fear, as Mr. Rye walked in. “Zoe Rivas, what are you doing here, how did you get in here and who is this?” “Showing him around set, I still have the key from when you fired me, and Tristan.” Zoe said. “Wow, you nailed that.” Tristan tried so hard to whisper. “You both are in enormous trouble, I’m going to have to call your parents.” Mr. Rye said. “They’re in Canada.” Tristan said. “Well I’m still going to call them to come get you.” Mr. Rye said “That’ll take all night!” Zoe said. “Don’t worry, until they get here, you two are staying in the NYPD jail.” Mr. Rye said. “Oh no. I’ll never get another career after this.” -Ending Scene- “Don’t I get one free phone call?” Zoe asked the policeman. “Yes Ma’am, who would you like to call?” The policeman asked. “I have my mom’s phone number by heart.” Tristan whispered to Zoe. “It’s fine, I have this. The number is ***-***-**** .” Zoe said “That’s leads, to a Maya Matlin, correct?” The policeman asked. “Yes sir.” Zoe smirked. “She’s bailing us out.” NEXT TIME ON DEGRASSI Season 1 Episode 4 “Because I Love You” -Part 1- Air Date: December 25, 2014 “Clare, why don’t you just talk to me?” Eli asked. “Who said I wasn’t talking to you?” Clare responded. “It’s just that, after the whole coffee thing yesterday, I feel like you’ve been avoiding me.” Eli said. “You’re not trying to choose between me and Anthony are you?” He asked “Of course not. I’m just…I have a question.” Clare said. “What is it?” Eli asked. “Are we still dating?” Clare asked. “I hope so.” Eli smiled, “Are we?” He asked. “I guess we are then, but there’s just one thing I need to tell you.” Clare said. “And what is that?” Eli asked. “Hey Clare.” Anthony said. The bell rang. “I gotta get to class.” Clare said. Eli turned to Anthony and said nothing. Category:Blog posts